


Up The Stairs

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [248]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Cody finds himself facing a set of stairs going upwards. And he starts climbing.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [248]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Up The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that, from Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The World, led to Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> Cody does something pretty stupid in this.  
> Written for this year's COWT #10, M2, and [this beautiful Japanese location](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2016/10/28/16/35/japan-1778543_1280.jpg) as a prompt.

He suddenly finds himself at the bottom of a set of stairs going upwards.

It’s a long staircase and goes up into the darkness. (Everything is darkness, actually.) It’s so long he can’t see the end of it, or what could expect him at the top of it. The stairs are covered in moss and the air feels wet, wet and heavy, like it would feel in the middle of a forest.

For a second he thinks about it – maybe I _am_ in the middle of a forest. I just ended up here and I don’t know why and it’s so dark because it’s night.

But the air doesn’t smell like night air, and there are no stars, and there’s no moon. And there’s no sky. Only darkness.

_You should come upstairs._

He feels like he knows this voice. Male, distant, serpentine. 

He takes a step and starts climbing.

_I was waiting for you. Knew you’d end up here._

“Who are you?” he asks.

The voice laughs. _Who are you, you mean._

“I don’t understand…”

_Just keep climbing. Know you were expected. Know that I was waiting here for you. Waiting for the day you’d have dropped the act. Stopped pretending that you could be a functioning human being. You can’t. You aren’t. You’re a little nothing. Pretty and inconsequential. I always knew you would have never amounted to anything. I always knew the only way you could be of value would be as part of my project. You got here, finally. Took you a while, but you got here._

“Who are you?” he keeps asking, climbing step after step. He doesn’t really understand what the voice means, but his words are ugly and hurtful and he doesn’t like it.

 _If you think about it very very deeply, you know who I am_ , the voice says.

He tries to concentrate on its echo. Tries to remember. But there’s nothing. Inside his mind, the same darkness surrounding him.

“Where am I?”

 _In the last place you’ll ever be_ , the voice answers. _Keep climbing._

He stops, though. Those last words were terrifying. He brings a hand on his heart and starts shivering. “What do you mean, the last place I’ll ever be…?” he asks in a shaky voice, “I want to leave!” and he turns around to start climbing down the stairs, but once again he can’t see the end of it, even though he was _sure_ he just got up for fifteen, twenty steps tops. He swallows, turning back to look the other way. The top of the stairs is still nowhere to be seen. “I wanna leave, please.”

 _You can’t leave_ , the voice says, _This is the only place you can never leave. You were meant to arrive way earlier. I almost got you there, didn’t I? Wrists torn open, your blood spilled on the floor… that was your first step. But you were dragged back. Remember?_

He stops once again, eyes wide in horror.

“William,” he says.

The voice laughs cruelly. _Welcome back to me, little slut._

But then something happens, he hears a door slamming open and when he turns towards the bottom of the stairs he finds a small rectangle of light there. And right in the middle of it a small, black human figure. A huge mass of curly hair at the top of his head. “Cody!” the boy screams.

“Leo!” he screams back.

 _No!_ , the voice screams too, beastly, terrifying, but Cody runs away from it, throws himself down the stairs, towards the light, towards Leo.

He opens his eyes, fighting through the heavy chemical sleep barbiturates gave him. “Cody,” Leo’s calling him, his voice dripping with tears, his arms warm around him, “What did you do. Why-- Why did you do it?”

Cody turns his eyes towards the bigger figure standing in shock next to Leo. Blaine Anderson. Leo’s boyfriend. The man Leo preferred to him – the reason why Leo broke up with him two days ago.

“I couldn’t bear to lose you,” he says weakly, slowly moving his eyes back to Leo.

He can smell the stench of his own vomit. His throat is raw and burning – he realizes Leo must have made him throw up all the meds. How could he know, he really has no idea. He closes his eyes, breathing slowly against Leo’s neck. Leo keeps crying, and in the sound of his tears Cody can feel his heart pouring out, broken in shards.

Well, he thinks, that’s good. At least he won’t be the only brokenhearted person when the curtain falls down on this tragedy.


End file.
